


home is you

by apricotkyle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Pregnant!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotkyle/pseuds/apricotkyle
Summary: Domestic bliss. Alternatively titled "Why Is It So Hard To Construct A Cot, a novel by Takashi Shirogane."





	home is you

**Author's Note:**

> For Elkan.

This shouldn't be this difficult. Connect part AB to part CD, then connect that to the main structure with the screws provided. Shiro had all the components, he had the instructions open on the floor beside him, it shouldn't be this hard. He performed the task slowly, carefully, checking with the open booklet after each step. This was the third time he'd attempted to build this cot, he'd intended it to be a surprise for his mate upon his return. Lance was beautiful pregnant, he was sweet, even when he was in pain, he tried his best not to show it, but Shiro knew. He always knew. The thought of his partner made Shiro stall, a small, if slightly proud smile tugging at his lips. Determination now renewed, he finally, gingerly, finished the cot. Taking a step back, he dragged his gaze across it with a small frown, checking his workmanship thoroughly, this was important. His pup would sleep here, it had to be safe, warm. 

Satisfied for now, he moved to clean up his mess, gathering up the spare screws and pieces and setting them neatly in the box, before moving to make himself a drink, wrapping his palms around the mug and moving back into the nursery, brightly coloured now, the walls a soft pastel blue, the room was inviting. It was Shiro's favourite room in the house. He liked to imagine how it would be when his pup was born. Changing the colours and furniture as they grew, bringing them home, so small, but so loved. Shiro's heart fluttered. 

Lost in his thoughts, it took a few seconds to register the sound of the door opening, and his omega, stomach swollen beneath his oversized shirt - no doubt stolen from his alpha - came into the house, immediately seeking the other out. He found himself lingering in the doorway however, as his bright eyes landed on the cot, lips pulling into a small, proud smile. "You did this yourself?

Shiro nodded, strong arms immediately moving to envelop the other, mug discarded, lips finding his temple, leaving there a small kiss. "I wanted to surprise you. You've been doing so much lately to prepare us, I wanted to give you one less thing to worry about," Lance felt a flutter in his stomach at the other's words. He felt so safe here with Shiro. There was nothing that could scare him, not in his small, humble home with his alpha, mated with a child on the way. Lance glanced down at his stomach, he was big, the skin of his abdomen stretched and itchy, but he didn't mind. He could bear everything, for his little one. Pride swelled as the large hand of his alpha covered his own, both tucked snuggly against his stomach. A soft, content smile slipped from his lips, and he turned in the other's embrace, lips finding his jaw, trailing feather light kisses to his lips, the other responding sweetly, lips puckering against his, making Lance giggle. "I'll made dinner," The omega hummed, pulling from his arms to stretch out his own, palm pressing to the small of his back with a subtle wince. His sciatica was the worst. Still, he tugged on a smile, tapping Shiro's nose, the pad of his finger tracing his scar. It was a quick gesture, but it didn't go unnoticed by the alpha, who leant into the touch with a small, rumble of appreciation. He let his omega go padding into the kitchen, and waited for the telltale sign of the taps running before he moved to follow. 

He didn't interfere, Lance had come to like cooking in his pregnancy, and he liked his space whilst he was doing it. He paid very close attention to what he was putting in his body these days. No, Shiro merely lingered in the door way, leaning against its frame, watching his mate with an adoring gaze, lips twisted into a grin. He'd often wondered about the concept of home. It used to keep him up at night, on the Galra ships, the only comfort in the dark, dripping black. Home, for him, was always Earth. Blue skies and cold air and good, familiar food. But now, Home had taken on a new meaning. 

Lance was home.


End file.
